Command and Conquer InuYasha Style
by Eric3D2B
Summary: This is what happens when you put Inu-Yasha and Co. in a game of command & conquer generals: Zero hour


Command and Conquer Generals Zero Hour, is my favorite game, and I believe that no one has thought of putting them into a game so here it goes.  
  
I don't own Inu-Yasha and co., but I do own a copy of Command and Conquer: Generals Zero Hour and to a degree this fanfic.  
  
I won't put down private chat.  
  
Reference:  
  
Team 1:  
  
Kagome- Super Weapons General -Ultimate Miko -1  
  
Inu-Yasha- Tank General -Super Hanyou -2  
  
Team 2:  
  
Sango- Aircraft General -Swift Attacker -3  
  
Miroku- Infantry General -Gun Monk -4  
  
Team 3:  
  
Shippo- Stealth General -Illusion -5  
  
Souta- Laser General -Zapper -6  
  
Team 4:  
  
Naraku- Toxin General -Gas Master -7  
  
Kikyo- Nuke General -Even Greater Than Ultimate Miko -8  
  
Map: (For people to know positions and what the map looks like Rough estimate)  
  
Twilight flame  
  
2 3 /   
  
1 4   
  
/   
  
  
  
/   
  
5 8   
  
/ 6 7   
  
Kagome and Inu-Yasha were linked to the web and started a game for Command and Conquer Generals Zero Hour. As people filed in, they had many different names. Inu-Yasha had decided to be "Super Hanyou" and Kagome was "Ultimate Miko". Two people decided to join in on a team, Shippo had called himself "Illusion" and Souta decided to be "Zapper". While they were waiting Inu-Yasha decided to have a little argument with the new players. (These will all be what a chat room looks like to a degree.)  
  
Super Hanyou: You think you can stop my tank columns?  
  
Zapper: I'll cut your tank colum to pieces  
  
Super Hanyou: Your lasers won't even pass our defences nevermind my tank column!  
  
Ultimate Miko: I'll nullify your retaliatory strike before it even gets here!  
  
Illusion: I'll sneak his tanks pass!  
  
Ultimate Miko: I'll put spy drones around our bases  
  
Zapper: I'll shoot em down!  
  
Super Hanyou: And then i'll shoot down your ego!  
  
Ultimate Miko: You Got Served!  
  
As the argument continued, two more people joined in. Miroku decided to be the "Gun Monk" and Sango was the "Swift Attacker"  
  
Super Hanyou: Hmm, fresh meat!  
  
Swift Attacker: Please, my aircraft will shoot your tanks out of the way while I get some stealths in your base!  
  
Ultimate Miko: Theres gonna be hell to pay if you attack the emp patriots!  
  
Gun Monk: Pats Ultimate Miko on the butt  
  
Ultimate Miko: Your my first target with my particle cannons  
  
Gun Monk: I'm so scared...  
  
Illusion: You should be!  
  
Super Hanyou: She is insane with super weapons.  
  
Zapper: Your anti-missle defences will be avoided with my laser strikes!  
  
Super Hanyou: Crative name, read it off a cereal box?  
  
Zapper: No, its what happens when a laser hits a super hanyou  
  
Ultimate Miko: They won't even get close  
  
Super Hanyou: Than i'll get gattling guns  
  
Swift Attacker: Stealths beat gattling guns  
  
Super Hanyou: Not five!  
  
Swift Attacker: Well, i guess i'll take em one by one.  
  
Zapper: Avengers wipe aircraft out of the sky, and cause i'm laser general, avengers are more efficeint  
  
Super Hanyou: No one cares  
  
As the heated argument went on another group of people joined in. Naraku is the "Gas Master". Kikyo is the "Even Greater Than Ultimate Miko"  
  
Ultimate Miko: Very creative, i am the best and you are the worst so don't even try to use any name that puts you better than me. Gun Monk, you are now second on my hit list  
  
Gun Monk: Yeay...  
  
Even Greater Than Ultimate Miko: Hah My nukes will whipe the floor with your particle beams  
  
Gas Master: My anthrax is weaker than miasm but it will still kill your troups Mwahahahaha  
  
Gun Monk: No fair, i'm the Infantry General  
  
Gas Master: I got my own special brew for you; Anthrax surprise. Feed it to your troops at the barracks and there won't be a problem!  
  
Illsuion: Use your Assault Troop Crawler  
  
Gas Master:   
  
Zapper: With a playerlike this... Who needs someone to hate? Oh yea! I hate him already.  
  
Swift Attacker: Hey everybody? how about all against team nuke and piss first  
  
Even Greater Than Ultimate Miko: Hey  
  
Gas Master: Hey  
  
Super Hanyou: ;-)  
  
Illusion: --  
  
Zapper: Me and Illusion are in  
  
Ultimate Miko: Me and Super Hanyou are in  
  
Swift Attacker: Good, lets take Even Greater Than Ultimate Miko first  
  
Ultimate Miko: Sounds good to me  
  
Super Hanyou: Starting the game GL, HF, HH, PW  
  
Illusion: Just start already  
  
Super Hanyou: Grr...  
  
And the game started. Everyone was building up their bases; Ultimate Miko used all her resources building EMP patriot systems around her and Super Hanyou's bases. Super Hanyou was building up a huge army and upgrading their strength. Zapper built a huge army of laser tanks and forgot they required power and his base was shut down. Illusion was making pocket change and general power points by putting Jarmen Kell on a bike by Gas Master's supply depot and he didn't notice it until he ran out of funds and noticed that all his workers were being shot.  
  
Gas Master: Who in the hell is doing that!  
  
Illusion: Hehehe  
  
Gas Master: Now YOUR DEAD!  
  
Gas Master, now annoyed, built up an army of scorpions and toxin tractors and attacked Illusion.  
  
Gas Master: I hope you don't plan on me attacking because you are now intoxicated... Mwuahahaha, Hey! wheres your base? Sarcastic voice  
  
Illusion: I'm the stealth general, my base is camouflauged and troops... Counter strike!  
  
As Illusion said that, ten battle buses loaded with rpg troupers and rebles flooded his attack and destroyed it.  
  
Illusion: Outta money?  
  
Even Greater Than Ultimate Miko: Why are my funds being reduced so fast?  
  
Super Hanyou: I love back Lotus's abilities  
  
Gun Monk: I love Black Lotus  
  
Swift Attacker: Beats gun monk in the side of head with huge boomerang Don't get off topic  
  
Gas Master: I love it when allies hurt eachother.  
  
Gun Monk: Ouch  
  
Super Hanyou: LOL!  
  
Ultimate Miko: I love intellegence, i just saw the attack definately putting a spy drone thier to watch the next, if there is another attack.  
  
Zapper: Same here!  
  
Gas Master: Then I won't keep you waiting  
  
As the war progressed, countless attacks were destroyed and retaliatory strikes were thwarted. Inu-Yasha and Kagome were sitting back, watching the war when the announcement to everyone else was, "Particle Cannon discovered, Particle Cannon discovered, Particle Cannon discovered, Particle Cannon discovered, Particle Cannon discovered, Particle Cannon discovered, Particle Cannon discovered, Particle Cannon discovered, Particle Cannon discovered, Particle Cannon discovered."  
  
Gun Monk: My my my have we been busy, glad i'm second on your hit list  
  
Zapper: This puts even the laser general to shame  
  
Swift Attacker: OMG!  
  
Ultimate Miko: At half price? Who could resist?  
  
Gas Master: Why did we piss her off?  
  
Even Greater Than Ultimate Miko: Lucky you, I'm her first target.  
  
Gas Master: Well then we have to remove the threat!  
  
Super Hanyou: Don't forget about me, and Gas Master?  
  
Gas Master: What?  
  
Super Hanyou: How many takes does it take to destroy a base?  
  
Gas Master: Uh oh, about thirty?  
  
Super Hanyou: Then I hope you don't mind over kill!  
  
As Super Hanyou said that he launched enough tanks that the game started to get laggy. That means about one hundred battle master tanks and loads of troop crawlers. As the vehicles reached the battle area, Even Greater Than Ultimate Miko launched a huge strike with nuclear equipped MIGs. Super Hanyou had fully upgraded them to a point that when they were destroyed, they exploded and radiation was spewed in all directions, taking out two thirds of his tanks  
  
Even Greater Than Ultimate Miko: Ha HA Ha, stupid Super Hanyou!  
  
Ultimate Miko: I told you to wait until I added avengers!  
  
Zapper: Yea! I finally built enough power plants to keep up with my laser tanks, and avengers. ATTACK!  
  
Gas Master: What!?  
  
Super Hanyou: ROTFLMAO! With that small army? You wouldn't do more damage than tickiling a fly  
  
Then another round of tanks approached, but this time there were fifty laser tanks and twenty avengers. As they approached, Kikyo attempted to attack with her MIGs again, but the avengers took them out along with the missiles. Illusion hid about two thirds of the army, making it look like ten laser tanks and three avengers. As Illusion swarmed the base and destroyed it with the hidden tanks, Super Hanyou rebuilt his army with Emperor Overlords that were fully equipped and upgraded. Just then, to Even Greater Than Ultimate Miko's horror, she noticed that there was ten seconds left on all of Ultimate Miko's Particle cannons.  
  
Even Greater Than Ultimate Miko: I guess this is my Farwell.  
  
As everyone looks at the super weapon counters they notice why she was saying that.  
  
Illusion: OMG you are screwed  
  
Swift Attacker: Good ridance  
  
Super Hanyou: I feel Bad for her  
  
Zapper: I could never compare to that  
  
Gas Master: Well I'm just about out  
  
Gun Monk: Boo frickin' hoo  
  
Super Hanyou: Ha ha ha serves you right for picking a target before the match.  
  
Even Greater Than Ultimate Miko: five seconds, why did it have to end like this?  
  
Illusion: Four seconds, she is the best at defense  
  
Zapper: Three Seconds, Gas Master, consider yourself alive until Even Greater Than Ultimate Miko is dead  
  
Swift attacker: Two seconds, better pray to god  
  
Super Hanyou: One second, your screwed  
  
Ultimate Miko: Fire!  
  
Five seconds later, ten particle cannons reek havoc on Even Greater Than Ultimate Miko's base, leaving utter chaos in its remains. Then Zapper finished off Gas Master.  
  
Ultimate Miko: Looks down at hit list Hmm Gun Monk is next.  
  
Gun Monk: Ummm, Swift Attacker, Please launch all of your king raptors at them  
  
Swift Attacker: Got it  
  
As she was beginning to launch her planes, her air force was pulverized by artillery fire.  
  
Swift Attacker: My beautiful air force!  
  
Super Hanyou: Forget about me?  
  
Swift Attacker: Grrr  
  
Just then, Super Hanyou released his army to terrorize Illusion, while being aided with Ultimate Miko's Intelligence, Spy Satellite and Spy drones. Illusion had built up a stealth army, but nothing compared to what Super Hanyou had made. He had about fifty overlords, ten battle masters; three troop crawlers and two listening posts.  
  
Illusion: Why me?  
  
Super Hanyou: Because your annoying, and besides, your friend didn't bring his tanks back and there is no fun at attacking a defenseless base!  
  
Illusion: Hijackers and Jarmen Kell unite!  
  
Illusion: Hey, why are they uncamoflauged!  
  
Super Hanyou: gotta love troop crawlers and litsening outposts, so die!  
  
Just as Super Hanyou said that, his army was pulverized by a combination of carpet bombers, artillery, and MOAB  
  
Super Hanyou: My beautiful army!  
  
Illusion: Reduced to rubble  
  
Zapper: I love the MOAB  
  
Swift Attacker: I love my carpet bombers  
  
Gun Monk: Had to use my carpet bombers on somebody!  
  
Super Hanyou: Oh well alls fair in love and war and so is this  
  
As if on queue, an EMP bomb dropped on Illusions base and shortly after, five tanks.  
  
Super Hanyou: God I love the tank general  
  
Illusion: How did you do that?  
  
Ultimate Miko: General power, and Swift attacker... meet my air fleet.  
  
While she was saying that, Alpha Aroura Bombers dropped a huge payload of Fuel air bombs, ultimately obliterated all of her air force and command center.  
  
Swift Attacker: My Air force my Command Center, Taken out by planes... This is unspeakable!  
  
Ultimate Miko: You thought that this general was only super weapons? Think again! My Alpha Aurora Bombers each pack one fuel air bomb, easily destroying everything you have. As in the words of Gas Master, Mwahahahaha.  
  
Super Hanyou: What a stupid name, it's like he created his anthrax in his body.  
  
Ultimate Miko: eww  
  
Swift Attacker: Spit take I'm going to be sick for a weak  
  
Illusion: You think thats disgusting? He attacked me!  
  
Super Hanyou: It worked  
  
Ultimate Miko: LOL!  
  
As they were all laughing about that and finishing that, Kagome had launched a huge battalion of troop dropping airplanes, courtesy of a general power, into Gun Monk's base.  
  
Ultimate Miko: Gun Monk, as in the words of General Slaughter, "Be Like A Grenade And Blow!"  
  
Gun Monk: Wha?  
  
Just then two planes loaded with twenty rangers flew above him and released them. When the rangers landed, the launched a huge amount of flash bang grenades, taking out his entire troop army. Then captured everything but the command center.  
  
Gun Monk: Hell no, I wasn't just defeated by troops, it's on! one on one. Mono e mono, next game  
  
Ultimate Miko: You got served, see you next game.  
  
Then she captured Gun Monk's Command Center. But for some odd reason, he wasn't eliminated.  
  
Ultimate Miko: Why won't you DIE!  
  
Gun Monk: Hehehehe, I knew building a barracks and my Internet Center in Swift Attackers base would do some good!  
  
Swift Attacker: Why me? Why can't you leave me alone?  
  
Gun Monk: I have to live on, besides like this we can protect eachother  
  
Zapper: Two birds with one stone? this is great! I get to take Ultimate Miko's glory!  
  
Then to everybody's horror they heard a message "Enemy Particle cannon activated. Enemy Particle cannon activated. Enemy Particle cannon activated. Enemy Particle cannon activated. Enemy Particle cannon activated. Enemy Particle cannon activated. Enemy Particle cannon activated. Enemy Particle cannon activated. Enemy Particle cannon activated. Enemy Particle cannon activated."  
  
Ultimate Miko: Never, I mean Never mess with me.  
  
Gun Monk: Gulp  
  
As one particle Cannon obliterated the rest of his structures, nine hit Zappers. Leaving only a Cold Fusion Reactor left  
  
Zapper: OWWIE!  
  
Ultimate Miko: If you know what's good for you, you'll let me destroy that in peace  
  
Illusion: Umm, this sucks  
  
Swift Attacker: I agree Command Center Finishes building OMG four minutes until my general attacks are ready? im dead  
  
Ultimate Miko: Now you are  
  
Super Hanyou: I'll take Illusion  
  
Zapper: I wish that I could use my sixteen power as a static shock attack  
  
Ultimate Miko: LOL, You'll be the last to die  
  
Zapper: Jaw drops I have to sit and watch?  
  
Super Hanyou: Can illusion come out to play?  
  
Illusion: Uhhh nooooo  
  
Super Hanyou: Than I should just come in  
  
He then launched an overlord attack wave, utterly destroying him, first by destroying his war factory in the back of his base, then his barracks, then his super weapon nearing completion, then his Black Market, then his palace, and finally his command center, removing him from the game.  
  
Illusion: NOOOOOOOO  
  
Illusion has been destroyed  
  
Swift attacker: oh boy  
  
Ultimate Miko: ATTACK! My Bombers!  
  
Then a huge amount of alpha Aroura bombers dropped their payload indiscrimately, destroying each other like there is no tomorrow as well as Swift Attacker's base, removing her from the game  
  
Ultimate Miko: Tweenty seconds left to live, i think i'll torture you  
  
Super Hanyou: Sounds like a good idea  
  
Zapper: NOOOOOOOOOO  
  
As the time ran out, Ultimate Miko launched one particle beam after another narrowly missing the lone power plant until there was one left.  
  
Ultimate Miko: I think this is the end? Don't you Super Hanyou  
  
Super Hanyou: I do too! How About you Zapper?  
  
Zapper: Uhh, time to think?  
  
Ultimate Miko: ten seconds  
  
Zapper: umm.  
  
Ultimate Miko: nine  
  
Ultimate Miko: eight  
  
Zapper: does it have to end like this?  
  
Ultimate Miko: seven  
  
Ultimate Miko: six  
  
Supper Hanyou: of course!  
  
Ultimate Miko: five  
  
Ultimate Miko: four  
  
Zapper: NOOOOOOO  
  
Ultimate Miko: three  
  
Ultimate Miko: two  
  
Super Hanyou: hehehe  
  
Ultimate Miko: one  
  
Ultimate Miko: fire!  
  
Zapper: YAH! it missed!  
  
Ultimate Miko: about face  
  
Zapper: forgot about that  
  
Ultimate Miko: Dum Dum Dummmm  
  
Zapper Has been destroyed  
  
You Are Victorious  
  
Tell me what you think an I may make another battle. So until then, MWUAHAHAHAHA 


End file.
